docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Your Pet to the Vet
"Take Your Pet to the Vet" is the first segment of the sixty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 14, 2015. Summary Doc brings home her class hamster named Coleslaw to care for over the weekend and must take her to the veterinarian after she comes down with a cold. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Pet Owner *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Pet Owner *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Pet Owner *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Amber Hood as Dr. Reese the Vet Songs *Get Ready! *Get Your Pet to the Vet Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: Okay everybody, let's get to work. Let's make this place shine like the top of the Chrysler Building. Stuffy: You got it, Hallie! Uh, what's the Chrysler Building? And why are we shining it, again? Hallie: Stuffy, that's just a hippo-isim. All I'm saying is, let's clean this place up. Stuffy: Ah, right, haha, I knew that. And why are we cleaning? Asking questions is a dragon-isim. Hallie: Doc and Chilly are bringing home, Coleslaw. Stuffy: Oh, right. Ha! Coleslaw! Haha. (To Lambie) Help a dragon out here. Lambie: (Giggles) Doc's pet hamster from school. Chilly: Hey, can we let Coleslaw out so everyone can see how cute, cute, cute she is? Doc: Sure, Chilly. My dad says as long as we keep the door closed, Coleslaw can come out and play. Stuffy: Great! Coleslaw can use Squibbles spare leash! Chilly: Actually, Stuffy, Coleslaw has a hamster ball to help keep her safe outside her cage. Stuffy: Oh. Chilly: Hey Coleslaw! You wanna explore the clinic? (Coleslaw stares at him) Oh, sure you do. Y-you just can't talk. Doc: Hmm, you're right Chilly. Coleslaw doesn't seem like herself. Hallie: Oh, the poor little dear. Chilly: But you can fix her, right, Doc? Doc: Actually, I don't think I can. Chilly: What? But you-you have to! Doc: Chilly, we'll get her help, but I'm only a vet for toy pets. I'm not qualified to work on a real animal. It's always best to get the right person for the job. We need to take Coleslaw to see a real vet. Stuffy: Whoa, look at all those pets! Lambie: They're all so big. Chilly: Yeah, and so realistic. Lambie: Oh, Chilly. That's because they are real. Chilly: Well, that explains it! Trivia *This is the eighteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first seventeen were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb" and "Doc's Dream Team". *The hamster Coleslaw was first mentioned in "Lamb in a Jam" when Doc was getting ready to take Lambie to school. Chilly mentioned her again at the end of the episode when him and Doc came back home. *This episode probably takes place chronologically after "Stuffy & Squibbles" since that takes place during Stuffy's first day as a pet owner and Doc gave Stuffy a leash for Squibbles. Stuffy states in this episode that Squibbles has a spare leash. **For example, this is the 5th Season 3 episode in production order. *This is the first episode where "Get Your Pet to the Vet" was the last song. *This is also the first time Chilly didn't sing the "Get Your Pet to the Vet" song. *This is the first episode that there was a song at the beginning. Differences Between Episode and Book *In the episode, Doc brings Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly to the Vet. In the book, she only brings Chilly. *In the book, Lambie was out of bed with her pajamas seen at night time. In the episode, she was in her tutu, and was in bed with Doc, Stuffy and Hallie. Gallery * Take Your Pet to the Vet/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes about Chilly